


Run Around

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Americanisms, Animalistic, Anime, Athletes, Birthday, Bisexual Male Character, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, F/M, Het and Slash, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, New York, Past Relationship(s), Popularity, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Running Away, Slash, Sweat, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke can have Wallace…if he can outrun Wallace’s army of ex-girlfriends first. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Run Around

Run Around

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Titled after the eponymous song featured in the English-language version of _Digimon Adventure 02_ and _Digimon: The Movie_. Inspired by the “Gamushara” card originally played in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Wallace.

Summary:

Motomiya Daisuke can have Wallace…if he can outrun Wallace’s army of ex-girlfriends first.

* * *

The day Daisuke and Wallace became a couple, crosshairs were painted on the back of Daisuke’s head.

Daisuke knew Wallace was popular, but not _this_ popular.

All it took was the faintest rumour. The viral hush an old overseas flame of Wallace’s had returned.

Like sharks drawn to a drop of blood in the ocean, every girl Wallace ever hit on in the state of New York (who still lived there) came after Daisuke, claws out and ready to scratch.

An unattached guy would be walking on air being chased by women. Only here, they desired to tear him limb from limb.

How did Wallace work a crowd that size? The Chosen Child was some kind of machine! Daisuke should have seen it coming. He’d fallen for that suave, all-American charm, no different than the rest of them. Miyako and Hikari sure had.

The athlete that he was, Daisuke ran. He ran so fast, the new runners Wallace bought for his birthday finished worn and dirty. He ran so far, his goggles filled up with perspiration. And he ran so recklessly, he considered whether dating Wallace was really worth the blisters stinging his feet.

Then, he just felt bad.

Worse yet, he sought sanctuary in Wallace’s apartment, collapsing on the unmade bed (ouch) and deploring what he’d done to deserve that many fake nails to the face (mega ouch).

His poor vest. These ladies made Dark Tower Digimon look tame.

Yet he outran them. Beat them to the prize.

Consoling him, the blond rubbed alcohol on his wounds. In most relationships, the topic of exes had to come up sooner or later.

Wallace always got the girl. It just happened that the girl in this case was a hapless, sweaty Japanese boy named Motomiya Daisuke.


End file.
